Zero No Tsukaim: Naruto Style
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: To be revised with a better plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Zero No Tsukaima: Naruto style_

_Yes yes yes... making alotta stories when you guys and/or girls wanna read what happens in my other stories. But i just keep getting new ideas and its VERY hard for me not to express those ideas. Gomen._

_Summary: Naruto, a normal 13 year old gets summoned into Sakura's world. A world which resides of mages and magic. Sakura is a smart, short tempered girl who sucks at any spell she casts. While Naruto is a dumb, hyperactive boy. NarutoXHarem_

_

* * *

_

I do not own Naruto or Zero No Tsukaima

Chapter 1: Sakura: The zero

It was a beaitiful sunny day and a start of the new year. Sakura is sleeping on her bed peacefully as the sun shines off her face making her look like a sleeping goddes. As usual the bright light woke her up almost as if it was an alarm clock. Sakura was reluctant to wake up but did as so. She rose up from her bed and strecthed. She jumped out of her bed and walked to her mirror where she picked up a pink hairbrush to brush her long pink hair. After some continuous brushing, Sakura took off her ngihtgown and quickly put on a t-shirt, and picked up her white collar shirt and put it on her arms, then her should then she buttoned the shirt up. Following up to where she puts on here blackish greyish skirt and put it on her hips tucking in her white collar shirt. She then proceeded to put on her black pantyhose on each leg starting with the left. And then put on her blackish greyish cape thingy required. And finally picked up her brown wand.

Insert opening of Zero no Tsukaima here

In class, the teacher started talking. "Everyone, congratulations on becoming second year students." Said the teacher. "My name is Mrs.Chevreuse, and I am a new teacher here at Trystring Magic Academy. My element is earth, and my nickname is The Red Earth Chevreuse" Said Mrs. Chevreuse."I will be lecturing on Earth magic this year.Anyways does anyone know all of the four element's names?" She asked. A student with a rose in his hand rose his hand. " Ah yes, fire, water earth and wind. And what a coincedence, My element is Earth as well. My name is Shikamaru Nara." He said bowing down to her. "Nice to meet you Mr. Nara. Earth is an importnt element since it governs the creation of all things. And to start out, I'll have all of you master the art of alchemy." She said placing 3 rocks on her desk. She pulled out her wand and muttered some spell and the rocks turned into what seems like gold. A red headed girl with... how would you say... lots of maturity... stood up amazed at the sight along with the other students in the class.

"Is that real gold?!" She half asked half yelled. The teacher responded saying: "No, its brass." The red head sighed and said:"Blast it!"

"Now lets have someone else give it a try. You, you up there with the feather." She said pointing to Sakura, she looked up confused slightly."Whats your name?" SHe asked

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura responded. She stood up getting ready to go down. "Ano, sensei. I suggest you dont pick her." He said sweating bullets. The whole class responded with a double yeah.

"It's dangerous! I would rather do it than have Sakura do it." The red head yelled. Sakura immediatly became insulted with this, and marched down to the teacher."I'll do it! Let me do it!" She yelled. "Very well." The teacher replied.

The students were immediatly scared. One light blue haired girl with a very tall rod walked out of the room reading a book.

"Sakura stop it! You're gonna get us killed!" The red hed yelled at her."Shut up your distracting me." Sakura said giving her a glare.

"Strongly imagine the metal you want to create." The teacher said. Sakura nodded as she lifted her wand and muttered the same spell the teacher muttered earlier. Many colorful lights shined from the stones.

Somewhere in another part of the school/academy, the principle was talking to his assitant.

"Wow first day and no accidents, thats very go-..."

BOOM!

He never got to finish his sentence as a huge explosion came out from Sakura's class.

"Wow i spoke to soon..." He said and he sulked on his desk.

Back in the class. The whole class was covered in ash and most of the desks were destroyed." See what I mean?!" The red head yelled at Sakura.

"So? I just made a little mistake thats all." She said blushing from embarassment. The whole class asked questions on how little this giant explosion was. A student came out and yelled: "Your percentage of succes is zero!" Shikamaru yelled. "You 're Zero Sakura!" The red head yelled and the whole class seemed to agree. Sakura ignored her and wiped off the ash on her cheeks with a piece of white cloth which she grabbed out of nowhere. Looking at the teacher, she was knocked out anime style.

Sakura walked out of the classroom and shut the door hard. She proceeded to walk down the spiral staircase. On the staircase, there was the red head, her name is Tayuya, she is 13,there was the light blue haired girl, her name was Hanabi, she's 12, and there was a blond haired girl, her name was Ino. She's 13.

"Hey Zero! Did the school finally kick you out yet?"Asked Tayuya.Ino nodded and Hanabi just kept reading her book.Sakura just walked past them and said: " No punishment" Ino and Tayuya responded with a loud what? Not beleiving her words."The teacher was punished instead because she chose me to do the spell even though the class warned her not to. Besides i was having a bad day." She said trying to control her anger. "Your always having a bad day arent you?" Tayuya said."Shut up." Sakura said in return. "I cant wait until tommorrow, I wonder what kind of familiar spirit you're gonna summon." Tayuya said.

Sakura turned to face her."I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servent Spell. Just you wait, I'll summon a sacred beauitiful and strong Tsukaima ( familiar ) that will be unmatched, even with everybody else's tsukaima combined!" Sakura said with much confidence. Tayuya and Ino were stunned by amount of confidence leaking out of her.

"Hey Hanabi, what do you think?" Tayuya asked her. "I dont know..." Hanabi said boredly without looking up from her book.

In Tayuya's room, she was taking a hot bath.

"For hr to say it with that much confidence... could she...as if." She said closing her eyes. Looking at the clock, she was shocked to see that her date was almost ready. "Sticks, hold on!" She said. "Tayuya? Its me Pelissa." He said behind the door. "Crap Sticks was tommorrow. Hold on." SHe said as she got out of the bathtub and pulled out her wand to get her towel, the towel floated off the table and wrapped itslelf around her body. She did the same with her clothes.

Sakura was naked in her room as she walked over to her closet to get her night gown, she put it on over her head finishing by slipping her head through the hole. Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she walked over to her bed. And jumped on it lazily. Her sentence she said earlier came back into her mind_."I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servent Spell."_ She stuffed her head into her pillow. " I never should of said that!"

_The next day..._

All second year mages were outside chatting amongst themselves."Today is the day of your summonings.This is the first exam of your second year. And also the day you summon your Tsukaima, which you will spend the rest of your life with as an part of aristccratic family." A teacher told everybody. Soon everybody summoned their Tsukaima, Shikamaru got a giant mole, Tayuya got a salamander, Hanabi got a wind dragon, and Ino got a little fairy. Everybody went except Sakura Haruno, A.K.A. Zero Sakura.

"Has everyone gone yet?" Asked the teacher. "No not yet." Said Tayuya, pointing at Sakura. Sakura got a mad look on her face but reluctantly walked to the middle of the field ready to summon her Tsukaima. The other students muttered how she was gonna fail, Sakura of course got made at this. " Go on Sakura, you said you were gonna summon a Tsukaima better than this bad boy right here right?

"Naturally." Sakura Said very smugly. Her hand was trembling."I beg you..." Sakura whispered quiely. "My servant that lives somewhere out in the universe, oh sacred and beauitiful and strong Tsukaima, I desire and pleade from my heart,answer to my guidance!" She yelled as she waved her wand and pointed it at the ground causing a huge explosion.

Shikamaru went over to Ino and asked her if she was alright, she didnt answer, she only looked ahead of where she was. She pointed to Sakura, and there was a 13 year old boy laying on the ground with a blue sweater with a hoodie and dark blue pants, with spikey blond hair and sparkling blue eyes."H-Human?!" Sakura muttered as suspensful background music played. SHikamaru said:"That outfit... he is a plesbian no matter how you look at him, yes he is one without a doubt.

Sakura was in shock with her right eye twitching. "T-this is the sacred, beauitiful and strong..."

The boy just kept sleeping snoring peacefully.

Insert boring cermercial here

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura as she walked up to the boy."Huh? where am I?" He said ignoring her question."Do you not understand what I am saying?" She asked him. "Which plesbian are you?" She asked.

The boy just looked at her and couldnt understand her. "Is she speaking english? Japanese?" He couldnt understand her.

Tayuya came up and laughed at Sakura. "This makes all you said worth it! I would of guessed you summoned a plesbian." She laughed at her more and more. "It was just a little screw up!" Sakura yelled back to her.

The boy then said: "Hey..." But was interrupted by Sakura. "SHUT UP!" She turned to the teacher. please let me summon again."She pleaded.

"Im sorry i cant let you do that." He said shaking his head slightly. "How come?"She asked.

"SUmmoning is a sacred ceremony, letting someone redo their summoning is a violation to the ceremony. "Whether you like it or not, this is your Tsukaima."

"I dont know what they're saying but judging from their clothing, these guys are whacked out." Said the boy. He attempted to crawl away but was stopped by Sakura.

"I have nevr heard of a plesbian being a Tsukaima." The other students laughed at her remark."Whether its a plesbian or not, no exceptions. Lets continue the ceremony"Said the teacher.

"W-with this?"She said poking the boy with her wand. "Now, or you'll be expelled." He said.

Sakura gulped at this but reluctantly continued. She walked towards the boy. He attempted to get away again but was stopped.

"You are lucky, normally your kind wouldnt get something like this from a noble. My name is Sakura Haruno, pentagon that serves the 5 powers, give this person my blessing and make him my familiar spirit." Sakura said as she put her arm around the boy. "NANI?! What are you doing?"He yelled panicking. "Just stay still." Sakura said as she began blushing. She started moving her face towards him closing her eyes, "W-wait, wait, wait, wa... yo... hey... no i mean... hey... um... hey..."He kept babbling like an idiot until her lips pressed against his and they wrere officially kissing. Both kept the kiss going, and they were both blushing. The boy was wide eyed as he saw this girl giving him a kiss. She remmoved her lips as she kept blushing and backed away. The boy just kept sitting on the ground.Too stunned to do anything.

"Looks like the contract finished without any problems."Said the teacher.

"HEY! What was that all about?" The boy asked her. Suddenly his body started giving out steam. "My body feels hot." He said. "What did you do to me?" He angrily asked the Sakura. "It'll end soon. A Tsukaima's rune is getting carved into you"Sakura said."Nani?" Was all he said before feeling intense pain in his left hand. Suddenly light shined out of it as weird rune symbols were appeared on his left hand as he screamed out in pain. The teacher gasped at this but didnt do anything. The boy apssed out a few seconds later.

The boy was laying on a haystack still sleeping from earlier.Finally he woke up and sat up straight."What was that dream all about?" He said not realizing it wasnt a dream. "Looks like you're finally awake."Said Sakura. He looked to his right to find Sakura. "IT WASNT A DREAM!" He said a bit loudly."Even though I dont like this, you are my familiar spirit, you should feel honored. He stood up. "What exactly have i been kidnapped to? Take me back to my house! If you dont..." He yelled at her but stopped when he saw she was undressing. She let her skirt fall down to the ground and she began unbuttoning her white collar shirt. She took it off and picked up her skirt and finally threw it at the boy and he caught it with his face."Put that in the laundry." She said "Even though you do not understand my words, your my Tsukaima so you can guess what I want you to do right?"She asked him.

He just kept getting confused.Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "You cant even understand your master's orders? SHe said very boredly.

"What the hell do you think your going to do with sex appeal? Besides who are you" He asked " AH! Your so noisy! Wait the silence spell, I can cast it on him. She muttered a spell and then pointed the wand at him. A explosion came and the boy was on the ground twitching. "What was that?" He asked her. But then Sakura actually understood him. "Ok i wasnt serious, since you are kinda cute, but now I'll resort to force." He said running up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "I can understand you, I understand you." She said. "Did u say understand just now?"He asked. She nodded her head."Say something." She said. "What? You can speak Japanese?" He said a little confused.

"What's this all about? It was supposed to be a silencing spell"She said sulking. "Whats your name?"She asked him.

"Me? My name's Uzumaki Naruto." He replied."Uzumakinaruto?" She asked combing the 2 names together thinking it was only one name."Forget that, why am I here?" He asked.

"Obviously because i summoned you. As my Tsukaima"She answered him. "Tsukaima?" He said confused, then he looked at the weird rune symbols on his left hand.

"So... who are you?" He asked her? "As my Tsukaima, I wont allow you to call me "you". Im Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She said proudly.

"Yeah yeah, and im the Tsukaima that Sakura-san summoned right? The thing that a mage takes around I know that much from watching anime and reading manga"Naruto said to and asked her.

"Why is my Tsukaima such a peabrain?"She asked to no one."I wanted something cool like a dragon, or a griffin."She said as she closed her eyes. She opened them and expected to see Naruto, but he was gone. "Naruto?"She said looking for her. Then she saw her door open, my Tsukaima ran away? Your joking!" She said.

Naruto was running in the hallways as he ran down the stairs. "I cant stay at this place, i need to go home!" He said. On the way down, naruto saw Shikamaru talking to a girl with a brown capr instead of the black one Shikamaru is wearing and Sakura was wearing. Deciding not to disturb them, he crawled on the ground trying to hide from them. But unfortunately, he sucked at stealth. "Hey arent you the one Sakura summoned at the ceremony today?"Shikamaru asked.."Crap." He said as he got up trying to act cool. He went to leave but Shikamaru stopped him. "Hey as a plesbian and interrupting me and my cute friend here, how about a word of thanks?"He asked him.

"Oh sorry, thanks then." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "So see ya."Naruto said waving at them."He gets on my nerves." Naruto heard stepping noises and immediatly ran off. Sakura cam down from the stairs breathing hard. "Sakura, your Tsukaima just came by."He told him. "Catch him, he ran away." She said still panting heavily. "But he's bound by contract. As expected from Sakura the Zero." He said smugly. "Just help me!" She yelled at him. "Fine." He replied.

Tayuya was flirting with a older man than her, mostly using her big breasts to seduce him with. Naruto came down panting heavily, then he noticed the exit outside. "All right! It's the exit!." Naruto said as he ran for it.The man saw Naruto and said:"Isnt that The Zero Sakura's?" He questioned to Tayuya. "Yes thats the commoner Tsukaima." Tayuya replied."There he is!" Sakura yelled when she cam from the same passage Naruto came from earlier. "What are you guys doing?"Asked Tayuya. "You wont beleive this, Sakura's Tsukaima ran away from here. Isnt that expected?" He asked her laughing. Sakura ignored that and said :"Forget it, or else he'll get away." Sakura said going outside.

Naruto managed to get outside and shouted All right! "Screw magic I need to get out of this insane pleace..." Naruto didnt finish his sentance because he was being lifted off the ground for some reason. "H-h-h-h-help! Im gonna fall!" He said stuttering. "GIVE ME A BREAK!!" He yelled. Then Naruto looked down to see Shikamaru with his rose. "This is the second time im levitating you." He said swinging him back and forth. "Are you serious about this?"Naruto yelled grunting when he got swung.

Tayuya came and started laughing. "A Tsukaima running away from it's master! Thats hilarious!!" She yelled. Sakura got angry.

"So this place is..." Naruto never finished his sentance because he looked at the sky to see a small reddish sun or moon next to the moon. "YOU"RE KIDDING ME!!!!!!" Naruto shouted to the heavens. Still being levitated like a fool.

Insert cute credits here

* * *

Well do you guys like it? It was REALLY similar to the first episode of Zero NO Tsukaima. Just with different characters. Naruto is gonna get all the girls. Because hes pimp XD 

Well this story was really long i guess, Please reivew.

BTW should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

XD yeah this story was definately not one of my best. I was very bored, and I wouldnt know what to write next, so I wont be continueing this story. (Not that anyone would like it XD)

Im currently trying my best to update my other stories BTW


End file.
